Different planetary gearboxes are already known from the prior art, such as, for example, from EP 0156067.
Basically, differential gears for motor vehicles are known from DE 10156890 C1. There, a differential gear is disclosed for a motor vehicle with a differential housing having a drive sprocket mounted in a housing wall, in which housing a cross pin is arranged with at least one rotatably mounted pinion, which is engaged with a driveshaft sprocket of a driveshaft mounted in the differential housing. The driveshaft is mounted by means of at least one first bearing in the housing wall of the differential gear and/or of the differential housing by means of at least one second bearing on the driveshaft, and the driveshaft has a common bearing bush for the first bearing of the driveshaft designed as a shaft bearing and for the housing bearing of the differential housing.
A differential arrangement drawing on bevel gears is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,775,928.
Further, a gear arrangement is known from DE 10 2009 017 397 A1, which draws on planetary gearboxes. The gear arrangement presented there relates to a differential gear having a drive-side plate part, a first drive member which is rotationally fixedly connected to a first driven axle, and a second drive member, which is rotationally fixedly connected to a second driven axle, wherein a toothed wheel assembly is provided between the first drive member and the second drive member for transmitting torque from the drive side plate part to the first drive member and the second drive member. The first drive member has thereby the shape of a first drive plate and has a bulge spaced at a radial distance from the first driven axle. The second drive part additionally has the shape of a second drive plate extending radially outward from the second driven axle. Further, the bulge points away from the second drive plate. The toothed wheel arrangement is arranged in a space formed by the bulge of the first drive plate and the opposing region of the second drive plate.
Planetary gearboxes of this type, which are designed as differential gears, can be designed as spur gear differential gears, such as are known, for example, from WO 2010/112366 A1. The spur gear differential gear arrangement depicted there discloses the utilizability in a motor vehicle. Bevel toothed sun gears, planetary gearboxes, and a ring gear of a surrounding housing with supported bearings are thereby respectively used, such that the parallel arranged sun gears are each coupled to parallel arranged driveshafts. It is provided in this document that friction surfaces are respectively arranged between the parallel arranged sun gears and/or between the sun gears and the surrounding housing.
The known planetary gearboxes have, however, the disadvantage that they require a lot of axial installation space. It is the object of the present invention to create a remedy for this and to create a space-saving, in particular an axial installation space saving, improvement, which can be implemented durably and at the same time at least cost-neutrally, or, in the optimal case, even with a cost-reducing effect.